


Fiery Snot and Clubhouse Etiquette

by A_Professional_Protagonist



Series: Race to the Edge: Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons: Race to the Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Professional_Protagonist/pseuds/A_Professional_Protagonist
Summary: What if we didn’t pretend that Race to the Edge was for children? (Cause I’ll argue it’s not. There is some dark stuff.) What kind of antics would the gang have gotten into if they acted like actual 18-19 year olds? A series of deleted scenes from Race to the Edge.Tuffnut has an interesting day.
Series: Race to the Edge: Deleted Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Fiery Snot and Clubhouse Etiquette

Early in Season 5

It was a pretty good day. 

Tuffnut had not initially been thrilled when Hiccup had assigned the twins and Snotlout to create a lava diversion ditch to protect the base from the volcano. But then, he had realized it involved explosions. And Tuffnut loved explosions. 

While Hookfang burned the brush from the sides to create a firebreak, Barf and Belch excavated a channel with their explosive breath. The twins were having a perfectly enjoyable time blowing up rocks...now if Snotlout would just shut up.

“My new S is going to be even bigger than the last one. And this time, I’m going to cover it in Hookfang’s shed scales to make it fireproof. It’s going to be magnificent!”

Gods. How did he not get that no one cared about his S?

Hookfang decided that enough was enough and, with a little extra puff from the side of his mouth, stealthily set the cuff of Snotlout’s pants on fire. If dragons could snicker, he would have.

The twin noticed the small fire immediately, of course. They shared an amused look. Below them, Barf and Belch shared a similar look and perhaps dragons could snicker.

It took a good three minutes for Snotlout to even notice his pants were on fire as he continued describing plans for his S. And by that time they were really burning. 

“Ahhhh, put me out, put me out!” Snotlout fell off of Hookfang in his panic to smother his pants. Unfortunately… or fortunately for the twins’ amusement...he was rather high up.

“Aggghhhh, my ankle.” Snotlout rolled on the ground to smother his pants, while simultaneously cradling his ankle. “You idiot dragon! I broke my ankle.”

The twins landed Barf and Belch nearby and strolled casually over. 

“Hmmm what do you think, sister?” Tuffnut leaned over, stroking his chin, to study Snotlout’s ankle. 

Ruffnut squatted down and prodded the ankle. 

“Ahhhh. That hurts!” Snotlout screamed and pushed Ruff back.

“Nope, not broken, just sprained.” Ruff declared.

“Either way, I think that means we are done working for the day.” Tuffnut dusted his hands off.

They threw, literally, Snot back into the saddle and returned to the base.

On the way, Ruff and Tuff played a quick round of Gronckle, Rumblehorn, Timberjack to see who would have to take Snot to Fishlegs’s hut to get patched up.

Soon, Ruff was helping a limping and mostly pants-less Snot, and Tuff was off to get Chicken some treats. 

Explosions, fiery Snot, and an early end to work. Yep, it was a great day.

Tuffnut strolled towards the door to the clubhouse, gently stroking Chicken’s head and murmuring about the choice corn he had for her.

“Mmmmmmm” a feminine moan interrupted Tuff’s discourse on fine corn products. He froze, listening carefully.

“Oh, it’s sooo good.” Yep, that was definitely Astrid.

“Uh hmmmmm.” A muffled, masculine agreement.

Tuff smiled. Oh this was hilarious. Hiccup and Astrid moaning together. It was a brilliant day.

Prank possibilities ran through Tuff’s head. Should he grab a bucket of cold water to throw on them? No, too simple. 

“Gods, Hiccup, you know just how to do this.”

Contrive to have Snot find them? Nah, he couldn’t get here with the ankle. 

“Oh, yes, mmmmmm”

Send in a pack of terrible terrors? Yes, that could work. Now what to lure them with?

“Oh no, we’ve made a mess of this table.”

Hiccup’s voice broke Tuff’s train of thought. This was the clubhouse. Where they all gathered to eat their meals. And Hiccup had made a mess of the table. That was just… unsanitary. And ill-mannered. And disrespectful. And clearly over the line.

Prank plans disregarded, Tuffnut burst through the door indignantly.

Guilt and shame shown on Hiccup and Astrid’s faces as they looked at Tuff.

“That’s enough… Oh Thor… Oh no… How could you?”

A roast chicken lay on the table between the pair, a drumstick in each of their hands and grease on their lips. Stormfly picked at a bowl of gizzards. 

Astrid spoke first. “We’re so sorry Tuff. We didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. We thought you’d be gone all day.”

Tuffnut ran out of the clubhouse, weeping and holding Chicken tight against his chest.

It was a terrible day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments appreciated!


End file.
